Lupin lll: Life in the Fastlane
by Jakazul
Summary: Lupin is blackmailing a horse-racer into paying 10,000,000$ for a worthless trophy, but things don't go as planned. (please R&R) *chapter 4 up!*
1. Blackmail 101

(C) info... I don't own Zenigata, Jigen, Lupin, Fujiko or Goemon and probably never  
will.  
This story (C) Jakazul 2003 all rights reserved.  
  
And now...  
Lupin III in...  
Lupin III: Life in the Fast-lane  
  
"Robbing a race track! You're nuts!"   
Jigen shouted at Lupin as the gentleman thief explained his newest plan.  
"Calm down Jigen. It's not just stealing a horse."  
"Then what is it?"  
"Stealing the trophy of course!" Fujiko stated, getting up from her wooden chair and pulling out  
a picture.  
"Beauty and brains." Lupin said with a grin.  
Goemon sat across the room meditating.  
"I suspect this trophy is worth the trouble you're going to?"  
"It's not worth a penny."  
"WHA...? You're freakin' insane Lupin!"  
Jigen bolted from his chair and slammed his hand down.  
"Nonsense. It's not worth anything, but we can get a lot for it anyway."  
"Huh?"  
"It's worth something to the winner of the race."  
"Wha...?"  
Lupin smiled.  
"Blackmail."  
Goemon's eyes popped open.  
"Double blackmail?"  
"Exactly G-man."  
"But," Fujiko started.  
Lupin stood.  
"Don't yall want the money?"  
Jigen tipped up the brim of his hat and stared at Lupin.  
"How much?"  
"Oh, I'd say somewhere around 10,000,000$ sounds reasonable."  
"Alright, I'm in."  
Goemon stood.  
"I will tag along."  
"Fuji-baby?"  
"I'll come."  
"Aw..."Jigen cursed," Lupin do you have to take her everywhere?"  
"You're free to take your girlfri...Oh yeah."  
Jigen rolled his eyes and lit a cigarette.  
"How long till we leave?"  
"Tomorrow morning."  
"Why so soon?" Goemon asked suspiciously.  
"We're going to the races first."  
"The place'll be swarmin' with cops."  
"Your point?"  
Lupin got up and loosened his tie.  
"Well I'm turning in. See y'all in the morning."  
He crossed to the door of the hotel and hung his red coat on the door.  
"Fuji?"  
"I'd rather die."  
Lupin smiled and closed the door. 


	2. Pops

Jigen, Goemon and Fujiko sat in the stands waiting for Lupin.  
  
"What's takin' him so freakin' long?"  
  
Jigen pushed down his hat and propped his feet up on the seat infront of him.  
  
Goemon spoke," I don't know. The races are almost over."  
  
"Miss me?"  
  
Lupin appeared beside them holding an armload of food.  
  
"Hotdog anyone?"  
  
He tossed a hotdog at each and took a long gulp of his drink.  
  
Jigen sat up and tossed his hotdog away in disgust.  
  
"Hey," Lupin started, "I would've eaten that!"  
  
"What took you so long? The races are almost over."  
  
"That doesn't matter. We just need to be here to get the trophy."  
  
"Wha...?"  
  
"Anyway I was distracted."  
  
"How?"  
  
"Pops showed up and had this crazy idea that we were here to fix the races."  
  
"Zenigata? How'd he get here?"  
  
"Car.Bus.Plane."  
  
"I meant..."  
  
Jigen was interupted by the "click-click" of twenty guns being loaded.  
  
"What the...?"  
  
A squad of policemen lead by Zenigata stood in a circle around the four.  
  
"Alright Lupin, you're surounded."  
  
"Hi-ya Pops. I'd love to play, but I'm busy right now."  
  
Lupin darted out of tyhe circle as Jigen and Goemon drew their weapons.  
  
Zenigata dashed after Lupin as Jigen fired at the policemen.  
  
Lupin leapt over the gate just as the winner was being handed his trophy.  
  
"Sorry...Um...Polishing service!"  
  
He grabbed the trophy under one arm and leapt onto the winning horse.  
  
"LUPIN!"  
  
Zenigata leapt onto another horse and began chasing Lupin, who was riding the track.  
  
Goemon and Jigen escaped the mob of policemen and followed Lupin.  
  
Zenigata followed Lupin on the horse, gaining space just before...  
  
THWAK!  
  
As Goemon passed, sword out, he severed the saddle straps of Zenigata's horse sending Zenigata  
  
flying off and into the dirt where four horses, mounted by policemen, were in pursuet.  
  
Goemon and Jigen leapt onto Lupin's horse and they rode off into the distance.  
  
Zenigata, now being chased by the police horses, leapt from the track and ran after the three.  
  
"I'll get you Lupin!" 


	3. Plan B

Lupin and his two comrads dismounted the horse an hour later.  
  
"I hate horses!" Said Jiggen climbing off.  
  
"Is there anything you do like?" Goemon asked.  
  
"Money. When do we start blackmailing the winner?"  
  
Lupin smiled and flipped a key out of his pocket as he went into the hotel where they were staying.  
  
"Tonight."  
  
"And then we get our cash?"  
  
"Be patient Jigen."  
  
Lupin unlocked their hotel room and stepped in.  
  
"Hello."  
  
Jigen whipped out his gun and Goemon pulled out the hilt of his sword, but Lupin stepped in.  
  
"Hey Fujikins."  
  
Jigen cursed "I thought we'd lost her!"  
  
"It is unfortunate." Said Goemon sitting down.  
  
Lupin grinned and flipped the trophy over in his hand smiling.  
  
"Atleast we've got our 10,000,000$ trophy."  
  
"How do you know this guy can even pay anyway? Or that he will."  
  
"In answer to your first question," Lupin said, sitting and pulling a piece of paper from the desk drawer.  
  
"He's a billionare, by the name of Carson Charmaine."   
  
Jigen lit a cigarette, "But will he pay?"  
  
Fujiko answered while Lupin scribbled his note.  
  
"He's been trying to win this for fifteen years. He'll pay."  
  
Jigen opened his mouth, but was cut off by Lupin.   
  
"DONE!"  
  
"Done? With a blackmail note how..."  
  
"How long do you think I've been in this business?"  
  
Lupin shoved the note into and envelope and wrote the adress.  
  
"Come on. Let's get this baby in the mail!"  
  
Lupin stood and walked to the door of the hotel room.  
  
Jigen followed,hand on gun.  
  
***  
  
Zenigata got out of the small taxi, payed the driver and walked to his hotel room.  
  
He climbed the stairs, pulled a key from his pocket and opened the door.  
  
Just as he did the door across from his popped open.  
  
He turned to see... Lupin and Jigen? It couldn't be!  
  
He slammed the door shut, flipped on the light and walked to the window.  
  
Three minutes later Lupin and Jigen climbed into their car, right below him and sped off.  
  
"Wait a minu..."  
  
He dashed out the door and down to the streets, running after their car.  
  
A taxi cab came up beside him and he crawled in the window, knocking aside an old lady, two dogs, and  
  
luggage.  
  
"Follow that car!"  
  
***  
  
Lupin opened the mailbox and slipped in the envelope.  
  
"There. By two days we should have our money."  
  
"And if not"?"  
  
"Plan B."  
  
"What's plan B?"  
  
"We steal it and forget blackmail."  
  
"Why didn't we do that in the first place?"  
  
"It would take out the excitement...And I like the horse races."  
  
Lupin smiled and got back in the car, just as a taxi cut around the corner and a man in an overcoat, gun outstretched leapt out.  
  
"I've got you now Lupin!"  
  
"Hey Pops! Love to chat, but I've gotta run!"  
  
Lupin flipped on the car and zipped down the road, Zenigata running behind. 


	4. Double backstabbing

Lupin and Jigen sat in the car as it sped through the city streets with Zenigata close behind.  
  
"I told you this was a bad idea!" Jigen yelled.  
  
"You did not! You followed me out the door!"  
  
"I'm talkin' about two days ago when you told us your crazy idea!"  
  
"You say that everytime!"  
  
"It's usually right!"  
  
Lupin thought back for a second.  
  
"So we've had some challenges."  
  
"Challenges? You've almost gotten us killed fifty times!"  
  
"Almost!"  
  
Jigen glared and then turned just in time.  
  
"LOOK OUT!"  
  
Lupin slammed to stop just as a taxi smashed into the side of the car.  
  
Zenigata, still running, hit the back of the car and was thrown over and through the windshield, onto the  
  
car that had just run into them.  
  
Lupin got out with his fist raised and started yelling at the taxi.  
  
The door to the car opened and Fujiko dashed out, trophy in hand.  
  
"Wait a minute..."  
  
Jigen leapt up and pulled out his gun, cursing.  
  
"I've had it with her!"  
  
He aimed his gun, but it was too late.  
  
Fujiko had disapeared into the night,  
  
"So what do we do about my car and Pops?"  
  
"What about Fujiko?"  
  
"We can deal with her later! Look at my car."  
  
Jigen rolled his eyes and shoved his gun back into it's holster.  
  
"Just toss Zenigata off and take it to a mechanic."  
  
"My poor car!"  
  
"Didn't you hear me?"  
  
Lupin stood.  
  
"No need to yell. I heard."  
  
He pushed the unconcious Zenigata off of the hood and got back in.  
  
"Alright. Let's go back."  
  
He drove back to the hotel.  
  
Five minutes later he unlocked the door and stepped in.  
  
Goemon sat in an armchair.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
Goemon turned slowly.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"We ran into Fujiko on our way back."  
  
"Fujiko? She's in her room."  
  
"What?"  
  
Lupin bounded to the door and swung it open.  
  
There was a scream, and then a lamp flew and smashed into his face, knocking him back.  
  
"Yep, she's in there alright. But who did we run into?"  
  
"She had time to get back if she found another cab." Jigen said.  
  
"Where'd she put the trophy then?"  
  
"Who knows? It'll be easier to find out though if..."   
  
"WAIT!"  
  
Jigen thrust open the door and was greated by a yell of rage and a shoe.  
  
He fell beside Lupin.  
  
"That's one mean broad. So, what do we do?"  
  
"We go to plan B."  
  
"But the mail hasn't even been taken yet."  
  
"If Fuji' has the trophy it doesn't matter."  
  
"Alright, we go to plan B. When do we start?"  
  
"Now."  
  
Lupin stepped into his room for a second and came back out in an all-black outfit with a rolled up  
  
ski-mask on his head.  
  
"Let's go."  
  
Goemon followed, but Jigen stood still.  
  
"What now?"  
  
"I'm stayin' here and keepin' watch on Fujiko. Don't want her wrecking our plans again."  
  
"Alright. That's fine. She's who we're robbing anyway."  
  
"What? Have you gone crazy?"  
  
"Gone? According to you I've been crazy for the last 15 years."  
  
Jigen pushed up the brim of his hat and lit a cigarette.  
  
"Why are you robbin' her?"  
  
"She's got the money."  
  
"Wha...? How can you be sure?"  
  
"The direction of the taxi that ran into us and the ammount of money owed."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Now let's go."  
  
Lupin stepped into the hall.  
  
Goemon spoke, "Where are we going if we are robbing Fujiko?"  
  
Lupin smiled.   
  
"The ledge." 


	5. The End original title huh?

"You must be crazy."  
  
"That's Jigen's saying."  
  
"Maybe he is correct."  
  
"HEY!"  
  
Lupin and Goemon creapt across the ledge outside the hotel towards Fujiko's window.  
  
"Anyway, this next window's it."  
  
Goemon stared down at the street five stories below where Zenigata was running towards the hotel  
  
door.  
  
Zenigata?  
  
"I think we have company."  
  
"Where?"  
  
Lupin looked around.  
  
"Down."  
  
Lupin looked down.  
  
Not good.  
  
He moaned and started to faint.  
  
Goemon caught him and they both fell.  
  
Inside Jigen heard the scream and kicked open the door to Fujiko's room, gun raised.  
  
"Lupin! Take cover!"  
  
Fujiko tackled him and ran from the room.  
  
"Not this time!'  
  
He turned and fired, but she was out the door.  
  
Lupin and Goemon toppled down and down screaming and landed atop Zenigata, who crumpled and fell  
  
to the ground.  
  
"Hey Pops. Sorry to drop in unannounced."  
  
They got up just as Fujiko smashed through the glass door of the hotel and dashed for her car.  
  
"Whoah!"  
  
Lupin grabbed her arm and recieved an elbow in the face, sending him realing back into Goemon.  
  
Goemon started to pull his sword, but was knocked back, sending it into a wall.  
  
Jigen darted out the door cursing and firing.  
  
Fujiko hopped into a taxi and it sped off.  
  
"SHE'S GOT THE MONEY!"  
  
Jigen screamed as Lupin and Goemon got up.  
  
The surrounding people heard and began talking.  
  
Two teenagers started chasing the cab.  
  
"AFTER THEM!"  
  
Shouted a cop.  
  
Lupin, Jigen and Goemon chased after the teenagers as Zenigata.  
  
"What the...? LUPIN!"  
  
He ran after them, the cops following.  
  
The parade crashed into each other, Lupin on top, as the cab pulled out of a red light.  
  
Zenigata and Jigen were crammed on bottom with the teenagers, Goemon and the cops in the middle.  
  
"She got away!" Yelled Jigen, pulling himself out and toppling the pile.  
  
Goemon pulled himself up from where he had fallen on Lupin and brushed himsef off.  
  
"It would appear so."  
  
One of the teenagers sat up.  
  
"But," he said holding up a wad of cash. "I've got the money."  
  
"AND I'VE GOT YOU LUPIN!"  
  
Zenigata snapped his handcuffs over Lupin's hand.  
  
"Not quite."  
  
Said the teenager with the money, pulling off a latex mask.  
  
"Lupin! Then who...?"  
  
Zenigata looked at the false Lupin.  
  
"That would be..."  
  
Lupin pulled off the Lupin mask he had placed as they fell.  
  
"...Your fellow cop."  
  
"What the...?"  
  
Lupin, Jigen and Goemon had disapeared, the cop was yelling and everyone, but Jigen and Lupin was confused.  
  
Lupin knew what had been going on, but Jigen didn't care.  
  
He knew what he found to be most important.  
  
"WE'RE RICH!"  
  
The End 


End file.
